


Atlases

by Severnlight, SpellCleaver



Series: Swords and Starflowers [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Suggested reading order, Swords and Starflowers, Timeline, series info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severnlight/pseuds/Severnlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver
Summary: The reference book for theSwords and StarflowersAU!The continent of Galactia is at war. With the Emperor Palpatine closing his tight grip over the remaining free city-states, his loyal son and servant, Vader, hunts down the mysterious Rebel mage who dares to oppose them.However, there are surprises in store for everyone--Luke, his long lost father, and all their allies and enemies--and as family histories became dangerously entangled with political allegiances, destiny will not be outrun.As we update it, this will include: lists of instalments chronological order, maps for reference, historical detail, and other worldbuilding references, simply for readers' convenience. These are not at all necessary to read or understand the AU--with any luck, our worldbuilding is flexible enough to be enjoyable however much you read--but if you'd like greater clarity, if you want to know the chronology of the many instalments we've written, or if you're just curious what we were thinking in our many, many planning discussions, this is the place to check!
Series: Swords and Starflowers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838371
Kudos: 8





	1. Contents Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Table of contents.
> 
> Chapters denoted with * on this page contain spoilers for the fic.

Series intro and contents page, with warnings - TBA

**Chapter 1:** **Table of Contents:** You are here, and it's exactly what it says on the tin. Table of contents, so you can find your way around..

 **Chapter 2: SAS Timeline:** This chapter has a table showing all the fics in this series in chronological order, _without_ spoilers or summaries.


	2. SAS Timeline

**Chronology and Continuity:**

Our recommended reading order is the order in which the works were written:  
1\. Tenterhooks  
2\. Hearts of Kyber  
3\. Crowns of Petals  
4\. Snippets  
5\. Lullabies

However, if you prefer to read the events in chronological order, you can find them organized according to the SAS timeline below. Reading the works in this order will _not_ be spoiler-free.

**Era**

| 

**Title**

| 

**Series Part**

| 

**Author**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
PT

| 

[Wounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65463730)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 7

| 

SL  
  
PT

| 

[Quicksilver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65684692)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 12

| 

SL  
  
PT

| 

[I did it for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65271823)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 1

| 

SL  
  
PT

| 

[Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66781168)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 39

| 

SL  
  
PT

| 

[Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66781579)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 40

| 

SL  
  
Rise of the Empire

| 

[Once Upon a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65748118)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 14

| 

SC  
  
Rise of the Empire

| 

[On the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66482617)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 33

| 

SC  
  
Rise of the Empire

| 

[The Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66430646)

| 

Snippers, Ch. 32

| 

SC  
  
Rise of the Empire

| 

[Whisper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66578326)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 35

| 

SC  
  
Rise of the Empire

| 

[Lost, Medieval World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66237505)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 26

| 

SC  
  
Rise of the Empire

| 

[Clenched Fists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65844427)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 16

| 

SC  
  
Rise of the Empire

| 

[Graveyard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65425255)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 6

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Blindfolded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66394948)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 31

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Condemned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66153169)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 23

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66047866)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 22

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[“You had to be there”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66679825)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 37

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[In the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65274460)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 2

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Delayed Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65900143)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 18

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66627268)

| 

Snippers, Ch. 36

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[For the Greater Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66235943)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 25

| 

SL  
  
OT

| 

[Condemned, or Vader’s Ultimatum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66273160)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 27

| 

SL  
  
OT

| 

[Hearts of Kyber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555687/chapters/63307303#workskin)

| 

Moon-pearls and Kyber

| 

SL  
  
OT

| 

[Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65328478)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 4

| 

SL  
  
OT

| 

[Nightmares Come Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65538919)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 9

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Prison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66349222)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 30

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66315037)

| 

Snippers, Ch. 29

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Possibilities | Insult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65947687)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 19

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Crowns of Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240641)

| 

Crowns of Petals

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Stolen | Kidnapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65324275)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 3

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Breathless | Cold | Magic Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65996173)

| 

Snippets, Ch 20

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Tenterhooks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812881)

| 

Tenterhooks

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Half-Written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66532282)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 34

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Radiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65796241)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 15

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Monochrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65695672)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 13

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Once Upon a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65888215)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 17

| 

SL  
  
OT

| 

[“But you said”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65382775)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 5

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65589430)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 10

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[“Where do you think you are going?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65494108)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 8

| 

SL  
  
OT

| 

[Unwavering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65644948)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 11

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Chronic Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66277252)

| 

Snippers, Ch. 28

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Disaster | Radiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/65999194)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 21

| 

SL  
  
OT

| 

[Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66717709)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 38

| 

SC  
  
OT

| 

[Embrace | Hand Holding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755492/chapters/66193819)

| 

Snippets, Ch. 24

| 

SC


End file.
